


In a romantic sense.

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [12]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Aftermath, Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Gen, Negotiations, Rehabilitation, Unrequited Crush, Work, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Pre-MMX6]Signas watched Alia stop typing. It took a second before Alia looked up with startled eyes, cheeks slightly pink."N-no! Of course not! That would be very unprofessional of me!" [Alia is stuttering. The truth has been revealed to the Commander. Another female operator has fallen in love with the righteous blue bomber.] "Emotions will only hinder my tasks. I cannot be in love with him!"





	In a romantic sense.

"X. Please take a break." The female pleaded.

 

It's been two weeks since the fragments of Eurasia crashed onto Earth. The Maverick Hunters are contacting other organizations to help the rehabilitation of the planet's surface. Some choose to depart from the government, blaming on administrative inefficiencies. It's also not helpful how some confidential information from the database got leaked by insiders.

"I do take breaks." The male disregarded her request.

Rockman X is one of the busiest reploids in the organization, unwilling to stop for a single break and constantly teleporting to different areas for any rumored survivors. Flora and fauna are collected, human survivors are escorted to the Underground bunkers created in emergency situations.

"No you don't! When was the last time you took a break?" The blonde demanded an answer.

As his operator, Alia took note of her hunter's condition. It's astounding how the blue bomber's creator made X to be so resourceful. Optimal energy absorption _with the support of adsorption_  enabled the Captain of the 17th Unit to keep moving without any visit to the medbay or recharge pod. However, that didn't mean X could go on forever. Due to the nanites loitering in the atmosphere, the sun's rays appear around 10 and exit at the end of 5 PM. The natural gasses outside have remnants of the virus. X will need to purify the air before converting it into usable energy, but said conversion process requires materials. Materials which are diminishing faster than the statisticians anticipated.

 

*Thunk!

 

"I'll live." The brunet ignored her question, entering the Command Room and saluting his superior. "Signas. What's the situation?"

 

"1st, 2nd and 10th Unit are still cleaning the debris, releasing the agents in existing bodies of waters and monitoring for any deviancies." Signas continued typing, ignoring the outrageous look from the blonde operator. "4th, 5th, 7th, 8th and 11th Unit are clearing the _risen infected_ close to the Human shelters. 3rd, 6th, 13th and 15th Unit are taking care of the Underground expansion. 12th and 14th Unit are aiding the police force on reploid related incidents. The 9th and 16th Unit have begun exploration with several licensed researchers regarding the surviving forestry."

"Is anyone from my Units giving you a problem?" X humored and Signas rolled his eyes.

"Not really. It's the Council that I'm worrying about." The Commander keeps typing, creating reports and request letters to other unknown organizations. Human settlements underground are not an ideal location for humans. However, they have to make what's due. 'Fortunately, it hasn't wiped the entire planet.'

"How about the others?" X referred to the unknown or non-governmental organizations. "I've seen some of them during my patrols. Any comments from the state representatives?"

"The usual." Signas outgrown the threats of this _fund withdrawals_. The Maverick Hunters no longer require government spending once X was appointed as the administrator of Dr. Cain's properties. The first thing X did was release upgrades based on whatever Dr. Light made for his usage. Defense and resilience, primary elements not of war but to endure and innovate. The tactician still remembers the old scientist yelling at X about being a Scrooge. At most, Signas sees the sponsors as extra funding. 'No longer bound to the government. What a relief!'

 

"Commander Signas. I highly suggest you suspend X for at least a day or more as he has breached the Hunter Protocol." Alia told and Signas looked passed the holographic screen and right at blank emerald eyes.

"X. Explain your actions." Signas ordered. X closed his eyes, weariness too evident for android.

"I will stop once peace has been restored." X responded. A simple and destructive answer. Something utterly expected from the reploid.

"X. This is the reason why there are humans hailing you as a messiah." Signas heaved and X blinked.

"I see. Morale is going down." X sat down, several joints made a cracking sound. X reached for the lubricant, opening the cap. "Shall we host an event and ease their worries?"

"It will help the people, but it will not do well towards our peers." Signas continued typing, thinking how he'll satiate Alia's needs. 'X can't rest. He and I both know how dire the situation is. There's also the fact everyone trusts him instead of each other. Why must Sigma be a pile of scrap on this?'

"How about you rest for five hours and I handle the event?" Alia suggested, glancing at Signas. "Before you ask, I do have connections with the entertainment industry."

 

"What if something happens during the event?" X rotated his right joint, wincing slightly.

"You allotted five hours to catering to the humans' needs." The operator-who-is-also-his-secretary detailed. "At that time, you can rest and your Units can monitor the area."

"But what if something happens to the hunters outside?" X mused.

"It has been a month since the catastrophe occurred... The hunters are already adapting to their functions." Signas scratched his chin, pondering what other facts Alia hadn't disclosed in her resume and relevant documents. 'Documents never did ask for personal hobbies and activities.'

"...What if..." X didn't continue. Both Signas and Alia looked away from the reploid.

"We'll alert you when that happens..." Alia promised. "We know how much you care about him, X."

"As expected of you." Signas shook his head. "Truly, this relationship must be what humans call  _compadre_ or is this something more?"

"N-no it isn't!" X blushed a bit, embarrassed how transparent he is on his problems. "It's just... Every time we think he's dead, he comes out from nowhere. I... I want to be there when he needs me. That's what best friends do! Don't laugh! (X is heating up at their smiles.) I should be prepared at his arrival! Zero will be a great asset when he returns."

"Yes. Yes he will." Signas smiled at the other's innocence. The chances of surviving after the collision is nil 'but this is Zero we're talking about.'

 

...

 

"Fine." X stood up, not wanting to stay in the area. "Wake me up after five hours, understood?"

"I promise." Alia smiled, revealing her hands.

"Ha! I don't trust you after _last time_." X scoffed and Alia gave a light smack on the head. Even though Alia is one of the most serious operators in HQ, she acts extremely different when it comes to X. Signas squinted at the ex-scientist. 'Almost affectionately... Is she flirting with X?!'

"Signas. Please wake me up after five hours. I would like to start with my paperwork and check on Alia's hosted event." X walked away to his room, rubbing his cheek.

 

*Thunk!

 

When the door closed, Alia glared at Signas. "Don't wake him up."

"Unless absolutely necessary." Signas promised, watching the operator's back. "You like X?"

"He is a knowledgeable and skilled hunter." Alia answered, reaching to her station and contacting the necessary correspondences.

"In a romantic sense." Signas watched Alia stop typing. It took a second before Alia looked up with startled eyes, cheeks slightly pink.

"N-no! Of course not! That would be very unprofessional of me!" [Alia is stuttering. The truth has been revealed to the Commander. Another female operator has fallen in love with the righteous blue bomber.] "Emotions will only hinder my tasks. I cannot be in love with him!"

"Why are you denying it so adamantly? You could simply say no." Signas looked back, smirking when he heard Alia gasp. 'A pity. If X would stop worrying over Zero and his suicidal stunts, he would have established a love life.'

 

"I worry about X because he is not taking care of himself. He worries over the smallest of things and yet he loses track of his thoughts. His breaks aren't really breaks, doing negotiations and training entities for whatever he preplanned for them during his spare time!" [Alia is in-denial.] "As his operator, I would have immediately noticed the isolation X placed upon himself."

"He's dwelling in the negativities of each situation, struggling to either erase or alleviate its effects. He's created a barrier distancing himself from everyone else, wishing to solve everything on his own!" Alia ranted, typing rapidly on her board. "But that's not all, he's too consumed on work that he skipped his daily recommended material! You've seen how he looks! It gets worse if you scanned him! I'll have to visit him later and grab an IV bag for that stubborn hunter!"

"You should hop to it then." Signas checked the surveillance camera, seeing X enter his recharge pod. "He fell asleep before he could turn his pod on."

"See?!" Alia stood up, walking out. Signas looked at Alia's screen, amazed to see the number of webpages on screen. Alia walked towards the door. "X must have learned this from Zero!"

"He might have." Signas remarked and the door closed.

 

* * *

 

...

 

"..." Alone, Signas secretly opened an MMO he minimized when Alia and X entered the room.

"Let's go." He cracked his knuckles, a habit he learned from Dr. Cain. 'This is my break.'

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "You called-?" Zero asked, entering the Command Room. He scanned the area, frowning. "Where is everyone?"
> 
> "No one must know of this..." Signas clasped his hands in front, elbows resting on the table. "I'd like to talk about your relationship with X."
> 
> "What about X?" Zero's eyes narrowed, a glint of crimson flashed and that actually caused Signas to lose his thought. "If you plan on transferring him to another base then it's a **no**."
> 
> "W-wait. That's not my intention." Signas had to rub his eyes and zoom towards Zero's optics. Blue. Crystal blue. Signas moved his head a bit, concerned but he'll ask later. "What I would like to ask from you is that you minimize your time with X."
> 
> "Excuse me?" Zero's voice lost emotion. Signas knew this reploid will need some proper explanation.
> 
> "I'm asking this for the sake of his love life." Signas defended himself before Zero snapped back. "Your constant disappearance has greatly affected his performance and well-being. It is improper for X to rely heavily on your presence."
> 
> "I refuse." Zero answered.
> 
> "Thank you-What?" Signas didn't see that coming. "Come again?"
> 
> "I refuse to cooperate." Zero caught on and he doesn't look pleased. Collected but irked, Zero continued. "If anyone wishes to make a move on him, they'll have to go through me. Let them struggle. X deserves the best."
> 
> "Call me when it's something important." Zero turned around, walking out of the room. "I need to check on him."
> 
> 'Rust.' Signas thought as Zero exited the room. 'Alia. You are in for a difficult challenge.'


End file.
